


Spanking

by batty_gal



Series: Kinks [3]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou
Genre: Dom/sub, Incest, Kinks, M/M, Present Tense, Quintuple Drabble, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-18
Updated: 2009-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batty_gal/pseuds/batty_gal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfram loves the punishment that comes from breaking Waltorana's rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> This is part three of a series of unconnected drabbles with the same theme: kinks.

Wolfram knows he has broken one of Waltorana's strictest rules.

Waltorana stares at him in disgust, barely containing his rage at the scene he walked in on.

He begs profusely for forgiveness. He could not help it, not after having been without for such a long time.

He knows his pleas fall on deaf ears, however. Waltorana had made the rules, and he was relentless when it came to them.

He will get punished severely for his offense, but not in a way that won't be enjoyable for him.

"Clean it up," Waltorana says, coldly.

He pulls his handkerchief out of his pocket, and drops to his knees.

"Put that away, and clean it up with your tongue," Waltorana demands.

Wolfram obliges by lowering his head to the floor, and licks away the evidence of his crime.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?" Waltorana asks.

"I'm sorry," he replies, after swallowing.

"Sorry isn't enough! You must be punished!"

Wolfram knows what is coming. Already, the tears form in his eyes.

"Pull your pants down, and turn around!"

He does so. Arguing will not do any good; it will just infuriate Waltorana further.

He flinches even before the first smack lands on his bottom.

"How many times have I told you not to do that, Wolfram?" Waltorana asks, furiously. "How many times?"

A stinging smack lands to emphasize each word said, and Wolfram's tears finally spill over. "I'm sorry," he cries out.

Waltorana loves it when he expresses his remorse through tears, which is why he saves them for times like these. Already, it's proving to be effective as Waltorana starts to tenderly caress the places he struck.

"Why do you keep on disobeying me?" Waltorana murmurs in his ear.

A tingle goes up Wolfram's spine, and he feels himself becoming aroused again.

"Do you like it when I punish you? Is that why you keep doing it?"

Wolfram does not own up to Waltorana that he does indeed enjoy the punishment, for it was an unwritten no-no. He had once slipped and done so, and Waltorana had withheld punishment for months.

"You are not allowed to touch yourself; only I have that privilege. Anyone else, including you, challenges me by doing so. Had it been anyone other than you, I'd destroy them," Waltorana says, possessively.

Wolfram knows it is true, which is why he no longer pursued relationships with anyone. The last person other than Waltorana to touch him had been punished, severely.

"Because you disobeyed me, I won't make it any more pleasurable for you than I have to," Waltorana grunts, the tip of his oiled, hardened member against his entrance.

Wolfram cries out in pain when Waltorana enters him with one swift and forceful movement, not bothering to take the time to prepare him.

"This time, the seed you spill will be proper," Waltorana says to him, aggressively.

Each thrust reminds Wolfram of why he loves to break Waltorana's rules so very much.


End file.
